tu y yo un amor sin fin
by yat luna-san
Summary: naruto es el chico popular y rebelde de la escuela es un chico que no conoce el amor aunque el dice que ama a su amiga sakura, conoce a hinata que pasara despues de que la cocosca ¿se enamorada de ella?, ¿hinata sera la llave para que naruto conozca el amor?, entre y lean
1. Chapter 1

Tu y yo un amor sin fin

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenesen son de masashi kishimoto, los uso por que me aburro y no se que hacer.

Naruto uzumaki es un chico como cualquier otro un chico alegre, carismático y con mucha carisma, atlético, hiperactivo y un chico muy rebelde, tan solo con 17 años a ganado el cariño de varias personas, tan solo su sonrisa roba suspiros de chicas, niñas, adolescentes, jóvenes, adultas, con sus sonrisa gana hasta los padres, señores de ya una edad avanzada, pero aunque tiene ese carisma a el le falta algo, el amor es lo único que no ha conocido y hay que destacar que el esta enamorado de una chica de cabellos rosado pero es un amor que el no ha podido identificar pues el amor y la amistad se puede tomar como lo mismo, asiste a la mejor escuela del país colegio konoha esta escuela es conocida como la mejor en educación y instalación para que todo estudiante desate su potencial en cualquier ámbito ese es el lema de aquella gran escuela, como decía el amor y la amistad puede ser confundido pero ¿que pasa cuando el amor no es correspondido?, pues bien el amor de nuestro protagonista no es correspondido, pero ¿puede llegar alguien a volverlo loco de amo?, pues si hay alguien es apersona es la persona mas bella de todo el planeta pues con una belleza de aquellas no hay muchas una chica de corazón noble, del cual puede dar y recibir una gran cantidad una chica bella de adentro y de afuera, de aquellas que nadie ve pues las chicas con mal intenciones son las que se ven antes, pero hinata hyuga es muy diferente una chica que nadie ve pues considerada como la rara del colegio aunque tiene algunas cuantas amigas no muchas pero si alas suficientes, su mirada trae paz, curiosidad, un poco de tristeza, amor al quien la ve pero claro hay que decir que amor es una palabra para definir muchas cosas, su cuerpo aunque nadie lo crea es el mas hermoso pues con tantas curvas dejaría con la boca abierta hasta al mas puro de la mente pero claro hinata es diferente a todas ellas que les gusta enseñar más de la cuenta, ella cubre su cuerpo pues piensa que es horrible, un ser amable, cariñosa podría enamorar hasta al mas rebelde, hinata es la llave para que naruto cambie quien sabe, tan solo la historia lo dirá con el tiempo.

Naruto como te gustan las mujeres, ¿Cómo es tu chica ideal?- pregunto un chico de cejas grandes-

Pues…veras lee….me gustan, no mejor dicho mi chica ideal es alguien de un gran corazón, alguien diferente a mi, que sea tierna, que me haga estremecer, que pueda hablar de ella, que…no lo negare de un cuerpo que deje con la boca abierta, hermosa por dentro, en si alguien que me de unas ganas de saber de ella mas- decía el rubio mientras veía a todas las mujeres pasar-

Pues si que sueñas alto, ¿a caso existe alguien así?- decía un chico de cabellos negros y mirada seria y fría-

Déjame no sasuke puedo soñar aunque dime quien te gusta

Pues a mi me gusta… ese no es asunto tuyo

Hay…que carácter hombre estas buscando quedar solo

Dinos hinata ¿Cómo es tu príncipe?-decía una chica de cabellos rosados-

Mi...Príncipe…es alguien…muy diferente a mi…es alegre…hiperactivo…rebelde…un poco tonto…carismático…con una sonrisa y ojos que hipnotizan…que cuando los veo mi corazón late muy rápido…mis piernas tiembla…mi voz se acorta y mis mejillas se acaloran de solo verlo o pensar en el….-decía una pelinegra de ojos perla mientras veía un rubio que discutía con un chico de cabello negro-

A mira quien lo diría, quien iba a decir que te gustaba naruto- decía una chica de pelo castaño con dos cebollitas-

De…de…q..Que…hablas tenten

Vamos hinata es obvio que te gusta naruto- decía una rubia-

Enserio ino- decía ella con la mirada baja-

Si es obvio, te sonrojas al verlo y eso que ni te habla

…

Aunque tu descripción congenia con el, tu mirada de enamorada de preocupada siempre son hacia el, te espantas cuando este esta en problemas- decía otra rubia de 4 coletas-

Bue..Bueno..Eso…es igual para todos

Nada es verdad que te preocupas por tus amigos y familiares pero la mayoría y de diferente preocupación son para el

Es verdad lo que dice esta frente sota, cunado le dirás lo que sientes

Oye, pero la cerda tiene razón

No…pu..Puedo decirle…

Y por que no

Po..Por..Que el te quiere a ti sakura

Las horas de las clases había acabado y ahora todo estudiante se encontraba retirándose a sus hogares pero todos corrían de aquella lluvia tan solo una chica caminaba de lo mas tranquilo por aquellas calles que la llevaban a su casa, un chico que corría por aquel lugar con un paraguas choco con ella haciendo que la sostuviera por la cintura y apretándola con su pecho, al momento de realizar el acto el paraguas cayo

Estas bien fue un acciden…- se quedo cayado pues cuando la chica alzo la mirada las palabras se fueron y su corazón empezó a latir demasiado rápido-

S…si…gra…gracias- contesto con un tartamudeo en la voz y sus mejillas sonrojadas-

Los dos se quedaron viendo un rato olvidando que la lluvia les caía empapándolos mas de lo que ya estaban, mientras se veía cada uno pensaba

Es hermosa…pero por que mi corazón esta latiendo así-pensaba el rubio mientras la veía a los ojos-

Na..Naruto me esta abrazando-pensaba mientras sentía como naruto la apretaba mas a su cuerpo como evitando que se cayera-

Este…me podría soltar- decía mientras que en su cabeza decía que no-

A si perdón- decía el rubio sonriendo y con su mano rascando su nuca-como te llamas

Hinata hyuga- decía mientras veía abajo y se bajaba a recoger sus cosa-

A permite- dijo para bajar ayudarla pero en el momento que iba a tomar el bolso de ella sus manos chocaron haciendo que ambos sintieran una corriente eléctrica por sus cuerpos hinata retiro su mano y naruto tomo el bolso- toma

Gracias- decía ella ya levantada-

Es un placer hinata me llamo naruto uzumaki- decía naruto recordando que ella ya le había dicho su nombre-

Igual es un placer- decía ella- bueno…me tengo…ir

Si yo también- decía mientras tomaba su paraguas-

Cuando recogió el paraguas y lo colocaba para cubrirse solo la miraba como caminaba y se volteo para decirle adiós y doblar en un callejón

En esa misma noche

Hinata salía del baño con una toalla en el cuerpo mientras caminaba al espejo que tenia en su habitación.

Naruto me tuvo en sus brazos- pensaba mientras que con su mano la colocaba en su cintura recodando el momento-

Al mismo tiempo que hinata salía del baño naruto salía con un pantalón y con el torso descubierto y con una toalla secándose el cabello mojado y se dirigía a su ventana fijo su mirada a la luna

Hinata hyuga eh…es hermosa…sus ojos son como la luna…que es esta curiosidad que siento hacia ella- pensaba mientras veía la luna y posaba su mano enfrente de su vista recordando el choque mejor dicho todo el momento-

Continuara…

Espero les guste como he dicho puede aventarme tomates, cuchillos, zapatos, pero no mi madre por que se enoja y bueno me da miedito cuando tiene esa cara.

Las parejas de este fanfic son las siguientes naruhina, sasusaku, saino, gaamatsu, shikatema, nejixtenten no se como se llame la pareja en fin abra otras que saldrá poco a poco.

Gracias por leer, espero y comente, vi que leyeron el one-shot y que comentaron me hicieron feliz y quise subir uno pero esta vez muy largo, claro los cap. Son cortos pero la historia quien sabe.

By. Yat


	2. Chapter 2

El día empezó y los alumnos de tan prestigiosos colegio llegaban uno tras de otro, algunos acompañados por sus padres o otros por amigos o algún novio, otros fumando, otros con audífonos, pero en fin todos iba a esa escuela para trabajar o para hacer desmadre.

Hinata como siempre llegaba de primera al salón, realizaba la limpieza ya que le tocaba, coloco unas flores en un a repisa después de haber barrido, limpiado el pizarrón, cuando esta colocaba las flores empezaron a llegar sus compañeros.

Buenos días hinata- decía una sonriente sakura-

Buenos días sakura-respondió hinata con la misma sonrisa-

Buenos días hinata- decían al mismo tiempo una chica de cabellos castaños y un chico de cejotas-

Buenos días tenten y lee- decía ella-

Empezaron a llegar algunos saludaban a hinata y algunos no bueno solo quien conocía a esta hermosa chica.

Las clases empezaron, como siempre el profesor de literatura llego tarde por suerte tenia con las 2 horas de aburrimiento bueno para algunos pues esta clase era una de las favoritas de hinata. Antes de que llegara tan dichoso profesor los alumnos platicaban, jugaban, otros dormían, otros leían manga, otros libros de terror o de romance, otros con sus celulares.

Cuando entro el profesor todos los alumnos que estaban haciendo tal cosa solo lo quedaron viendo.

Lo siento por llegar tarde, es que se me cruzo un gato negro y tuve que tomar el camino largo- decía un joven no mas de unos 29 o 30 años, con cabello blanco, un tapaboca, y un parche en su ojo izquierdo, bajo su brazo tenia libros de literatura y uno en particular un libro que decía icha icha-

¡Y cree que caeremos con eso! ¡Profesor irresponsable!- decía naruto-

Algunos chicos les resbalan unas gotas por su nuca, ya que siempre decía lo mismo.

Bueno esta bien iniciamos con las clases, ayer les deje realizar un poema de solo una cuartilla así que páselas a delante mientras las reviso.

Mientras que kakashi rebisaba los trabajos, todos los presentes hacían lo que querían mientras que un rubio observaba a una pelinegra que ponía atención a lo que le decían sus amigos.

Así que vamos en el mismo salón…quien lo diría…es hermosa en su perfil…realmente esto es raro es la primera ves que la veo en todo estos dos años y medio de escuela y no sabia que compartíamos el mismo salón realmente soy idiota como es posible que no la haya visto jamás- pensaba naruto mientras que la observaba-

Bueno ya revise sus trabajos, son realmente muy buenos…bueno solo algunos…otros son del asco…pero hay uno en particular que es muy bueno y me gustaría que lo leyera…hinata te gustaría leer tu trabajo.

Etto…y…si mejor no lo leo-decía hinata apenada con el rostro abajo-

No seas así hinata pasa por favor- decía kakashi sonriendo debajo de su tapaboca-

Es...esta bien profesor- hinata paso adelante y tomo la hoja que kakashi le entrego-

Hinata miraba a sus compañeros, todos ellos la miraban con suma atención, sus amigas le decían suerte, pero a girar y ver como el rubio le ponía atención sus mejillas se llenaron de un rojo carmesí, sentía que su vos se iba así que respiro y cuando la sintió de nuevo leyó.

_Pienso todas las noches solo en ti, las estrellas de la noche me quieren junto a ti, bajo la noche donde la luna resplandece bailo para ti y así hipnotizarte con cada movimiento que dedico solo a ti._

_Imagino tu voz hablándome justamente a mí, quiero verte y apreciar tus ojos los cuales me reflejo al estar junto a ti, me movería con las estrellas y con el manto de la noche para enamorarte y amarte mientras duermes junto a mi._

_Tus cabellos cual sol brillan alumbran hasta el mas oscuro rincón pues tu sonrisa es el cielo del mas puro amor, tus ojos cual agua son como espejo que me deja ver tu alma y me permite conocer el mas loco corazón._

_Sabes mis noches de lluvia son por ti, mi corazón no entiende que tu no eres para mi pues tu corazón tiene dueña la cual no soy yo, pero aun sabiendo esto te quiero solo a ti._

_Orgullosa dijo y grito te amo a ti, gracias por robar mi sentido de existir, gracias por dejarme pensar en ti, gracias por vivir, gracias por dejarme amarte así._

(No se si exista este poema solo vino a mi mente y lo coloque espero les guste aunque es raro y confuso espero les guste).

Al término hubo un silencio que después fue roto por el profesor.

Hermoso hinata- decía kakashi aplaudiendo- puedes sentarte

Hinata asistió y como rayo llego a su lugar pues al momento de alzar su vista se encontró con la mirada de naruto el cual le sonreía y al miraba detenida mente.

El receso llego y con el todos los alumnos salieron disparados.

A ver hinata ¿para quien era ese poema?- decía sakura con cierta sonrisa-

Si hinata ¿Quién fue la musa de tal poema?- decía tenten-

Etto…pues…el...poe...poema era…para naruto- decía hinata mientras jugaba con sus dedos y miraba hacia abajo y lo ultimo susurrando-

Lo sabia era para ese dobe- decía una voz masculina que hizo voltear a todas las chicas con una cara de sorpresa y hinata roja pues no se lo esperaba-

Sa...sasuke-kun- dijo sakura-

Hola chicas…así que tal poema era para ese dobe- decía sasuke con frialdad pero con malicia ala vez-

Etto…como…lo...lo...sabias- decía hinata roja pero roja de la vergüenza-

Fácil cuando lo observas tus mejillas se sonrojan…cuando se mete en problemas eres tu la que mas se espanta…y cuando sucede pides permiso para ir al baño y cuando regresas a los 2 min. Naruto esta entrando al salón- decía mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de sakura para recargarse en ella, mientras que esta se sonroja- y bueno y cunado estabas por leer volteaste a verlo y al segundo estabas roja

Sa…sasuke…podrías no decirle- decía hinata-

Esta bien… todos modos no me importa mucho este tema- decía mientras quitaba su mano del hombro de sakura y la colocaba en su bolsillo-

Y se podría saber por que escuchas- decía tenten un poco molesta-

Estaba caminado por aquí cuando escuche lo que decía hinata- contesto mientas se iba-

Y aquí le dejo espero les guste ya se que no soy buena pero espero sus comentarios buenos…malos se aceptan.

By. Yat


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando se fue sasuke, hinata estaba un poco preocupada pues no quería que naruto lo supiera todavía no de esa forma, quería ser quien le diría sus sentimientos, esa preocupación que tenía fue vista por sakura

Ya hinata no te preocupes, se que sasuke-kun no dirá nada- decía la peli rosa mientras le daba algunas palmaditas en la espalda-

Lo se pero…y si le llegara a escapar algo- decía esta mientras la volteaba a ver-

No lo creo…sasuke-kun es su amigo y todo se pondrán decir algunas cuantas cosas pero creo que entiende como te sientes y no dirá nada- decía sakura brindándole un sonrisa-

Si verdad- decía hinata un poco mas relajada-

Claro ahora vamos al salón- decía sakura-

Ambas chicas fueron al salón, las clases pasaron sin novedad, llego la ahora de partir, cada alumno salía por esas puertas para llegar a las rejillas de la escuela, hinata era la ultima en ese salón solitario, pues tenia que limpiar antes de irse pero claro no estaba sola tuvo un poco de ayuda de ino pero esta tuve que irse pues llegaría tarde para atender el puesto de florería, así que hinata estaba levantando sus cosas para irse a su casa, al salir por esas puertas, al salir pudo ver a esa persona que la pone de los nervios, que la intimidaba, pero que le tiene una gran admiración y amor.

Na…naruto-kun- dijo un poco sonrojada y con la vista en el-

Hola hinata como estas- dijo el rubio sin preocupación, normal para el-

Ho..Hola, bien y…t...tu- dijo estaba tan apenada que apenas podía pensar claro-

Bien te gustaría caminar conmigo por allí luego te acompaño a tu casa- decía este mientras sonreía un poco nervioso y con la mano en la nuca-

Hinata solo asistió.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

El rubio caminaba por esas calles de Tokio con hinata era un silencio realmente incomodo puesto que cada uno venia en sus pensamientos.

Esto es imposible estoy caminado con naruto-kun… ¿que debo decir? O ¿Qué debo hacer?- pensaba hinata mientras veía como jugaba con sus dedos-

Es realmente linda…tierna…diablos ¿Por qué no puedo decir cualquier cosa?- pensaba mientras la veía jugar con sus dedos-

De repente naruto se paro en seco volteo a ver una cafetería, hinata se dio cuenta y voltio a verlo.

Oye hinata no te gustaría tomar un café conmigo- decía naruto mientras sonreía y señalaba el lugar-

Claro naruto-kun- decía esta sonrojada levemente-

Ambos chicos entraron en esa cafetería, hinata tomo asiento mientras que naruto pedía su orden.

Mientras en otro lugar

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Una peli rosa caminaba con unas bolsas en la mano realmente se veían pesadas, ella caminaba tranquila y deseando que no se rompieran pues pensaba que seria ridículo, mientras caminaba y desea tal cosa choco con alguien haciendo que soltara una bolsa maldijo a dentro suyo.

Discúlpeme- decía ella para luego dejar la otra bolsa en el piso para poder recoger la que se cayo-

La persona con la que había chocado no respondió pero se agacho para ayudarla cuando sakura estaba por tomar la otra bolsa vio que una mano la tomaba para luego dársela, la tomo pero la persona no la soltaba.

Ella alzo la mirada para ver quien era. Pero se llevo una gran sorpresa.

Sa...sasuke-kun- decía ella sonrojada-

Hmp- contesto no es que no quisiera hablar con ella solo que se ponía nervioso y solo salía ese sonido- déjame ayudarte- dijo por fin-

Ella soltó la bolsa pero la otra mano de sasuke le quito la otra bolsa que traía en manos.

Te acompaño- dijo este mientras empezaba a caminar-

Ella volteo y miro como se alejaba corrió detrás de el para alcanzarlo-

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Eres un poco rara...- decía naruto a la joven de enfrente esta bajo la mirada decepcionada pues naruto le había dicho rara- pero me gusta la gente como tu- dijo con una sonrisa, hinata alzo la mirada sorprendida había escuchado bien "gusta"-

La chica quedo muda a tales palabras no sabia que decir, su mente dejo de trabajar en esa palabra solo en esa palabra "gusta", el rubio la quedo viendo confundido pues le hablaba y esta no contestaba.

Hinata…hinata…- decía mientras movía su mano ante la vista de ella para ver si respondía- ¡hinata!- grito hasta que ella salió de su trance- ¿estas bien?

Hmp…así perdón naruto-kun- decía ella avergonzada pues se había perdido en esa palabra-

No te preocupes hinata dime ¿quieres ser mi amiga?- pregunto naruto con una sonrisa en ese rostro-

Ella quedo un poco muda…amiga el le estaba pidiendo ser amigos, claro que no le gusto a hinata pero con algo debían iniciar.

Claro naruto-kun- decía ella mientras le mostraba una sonrisa amable y llena de luz-

El chico se sonrojo…tomo su vaso de frappuchino y le daba un sorbo.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Nos vemos luego hinata- decía naruto mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla-

Hinata asistió y se sonrojo, trataba de todos los medios de no desmayarse. El rubio camino y volteo a decirle adiós. Mientras lo veía partir sonrió tanto ella como el pero esas sonrisa no eran normal pues algo venían esas sonrisas de chicos enamorados.

Hinata entro a su casa saludo a su padre quien se encontraba hablando con su hermana menor. Subió las escaleras al subir el ultimo escalón vio a alguien enfrente suyo, subió su mirada y la vio.

Hola neji-nisan- decía con una sonrisa-

Hinata se podría saber que hacías con naruto- dijo el con su típica mirada de seriedad (que para mi es muy sexi)-

Salí a caminar con el y luego se ofreció a traerme a la casa- decía ella mientras entraba a su habitación-

No me gusta nada esto- dijo neji-

Hinata volteo a verlo un poco confundida

¿Por que no te gusta?- pregunto-

Por que el es un chico rebelde y tu eres una chica buena…no me gustaría que te corrompiera- decía este mientras la veía fijamente-

Naruto-kun es una buena persona…no deberías juzgar a un libro por su portada…además el no me corrompería- dijo ella con voz firme-

¿Por qué lo defiendes?- pregunto pues la reacción de su prima lo desconcertó-

Por que…

_**Hasta aquí le dejo espero les guste.**_

_**Vi un comentario donde me preguntaron ¿que es desmadre?**_

_**Bueno desmadre es cuando solo realizas problemas, donde solo fastidias, en este caso en la escuela te haces tonto y juegas fastidias a los profesores algunos compañeros, te conocen como payaso de la clase o cosas por así.**_

_**Gracias a quienes han leído me hacen sentir bien, ya estaba pensando dejar de escribir esta historia pero si les gusta tratare de hacer lo mejor y seguir subiendo de nueva cuenta gracias pro leer.**_

_**By. Yat**_


	4. Chapter 4

Por que… ¡lo quiero!...lo amo…por que me he enamorado de el desde que y vamos en el prescolar…-dijo hinata con una sonrisa de enamorada, haciendo que neji quedara cayado el lo sabia desde hace tiempo después de conocer realmente a naruto y hiciera que neji cambiara su forma de pensar-

Ya lo sabia- dijo neji con una sonrisa que poco se podía ver-

¿Lo…lo...lo sabias?-dijo desconcertada mientras veia que el se sentaba en su cama-

Claro hinata soy tu primo que te quiere como un hermano mayor y mi tío me ha pedido que te cuide… además eres obvia solo que ese baka no se da cuenta de la chica que tiene alado…-decía este mientras la miraba como se sonrojaba- pero bueno para venir con esa sonrisa…te dijo algo verdad o fue el beso en la mejilla-dijo mientras tomaba un libro que tenia hinata en su escritorio-

Nos observaste….-dijo hinata un poco molesta-…neji-nisan

Si…como te dije me han pedido que te cuide- dijo con seriedad mientras hojeaba el libro- me lo prestas- le mostraba el libro-

Si-refiriendose al libro- pero eso es mucho…pero bueno…nisan como te ha ido con tenten- dijo ella con una sonrisa sabia de los sentimientos de aquella chica y de su primo-

Ah pues bien creo…-dijo para luego observarla-…no se como pedirle ser mi novia

Pues deberías hacerlo rápido…si no la perderás- dijo hinata mientras se sentaba en su cama-

Pero como- dijo neji con duda-

Pues no se…invítala a ir al cine o a un lugar romántico y cuando se presente esa posibilidad dile lo que sientes y la pregunta- dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa-

Y si no siente lo mismo- dijo con miedo en la voz-

Mmm…yo no estaría tan segura…ella te quiere igual o mucho mas que tu a ella- decía mientras se levantaba- ahora no quiero ser grosera pero me gustaría darme un baño nisan.

El chico asistió y salió de aquel cuarto pensando en las palabras de su prima. Hinata cerro la puerta y saco su ropa interior y una toalla entro al baño a tomar una ducha y pensar en todo lo que había pasado.

Al Salir se vistió estuvo un rato despierta realizando las tareas al terminar miro el cielo la luna y sonrió para luego ir a su cama.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-._**

Nada nuevo había pasado en la vida de naruto o de hinata, lo único nuevo que se podría decir es que se hicieron amigos muy cercanos, había pasado una semana desde el día que naruto le pido ser amigos una semana donde el empezaba a sentir cosas raras pero que no encontraba significados.

Naruto se encontraba con hinata tomando un helado sentados en una de las bancas, naruto sonreía mientras que hinata comía su helado con una expresión triste.

Na...naruto-kun ¿por que te gusta sakura-chan?- pegunto hinata, ella sabia por que pero quería saber por la boca de el-

Mmm…me gusta por que es muy linda…es fuerte…es inteligente…es una chica interesante- decía mientras que pensaba por que le gustaba sakura pero por mas que pensara no llegaba en definitiva algo que le gustara, es verdad que había mencionado aquellas palabras pero no las sentía en esa forma de amor sino diferente-¿Por qué o preguntas?

Eh...no solo curiosidad- dijo hinata fingiendo una sonrisa pues ella no sabia realmente que le pasaba en esos momentos solo sabia que le chico que amaba, estaba enamorado de otra chica que era su amiga-

Mmm…ya…y ¿a ti quien te gusta?-pregunto mirándola-

A…pu…pues- decía mientras que buscaba la mejor manera de salir de esa incomoda pregunta- es alguien muy cómico…fuerte…lindo…de gran corazón…-decía pues había pensado si le decía como era ya no preguntaría mas-

Lo conozco…-dijo naruto desinteresadamente pues cuando la chica empezó a tartamudear le molesto un poco pero lo que hizo que completara su enojo fue que se lo describiera-

Hinata no sabia que decir-si…-dijo sin saber bien que decía-

Es kiba…-dijo naruto con un poco mas de coraje pero que paso desapercibido de hinata-

La chica negó con la cabeza.

Ya veo…y le gustas…-decía naruto esperando y rogando a los dioses que dijera que no-

No su corazón lo ha ocupado otra persona- decía hinata triste al ver esto naruto se enojo y se puso feliz sin sabe realmente la razón de esos sentimientos que se estaban presentando-

Naruto miro la hora era tarde en cualquier momento la noche llegaría.

Mmm…ya… ¿quieres caminar?- pregunto, hinata asistió, se levantaron y empezaron a caminar-

**_.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Gracias por invitarme al parque de diversiones- decía una chica de cabello castaño con ropas chinas-

No es por nada- decía un chico de cabellos largos y ojos perla- a ¿Cuál te gustaría subir ahora?

A la rueda de la fortuna- decía ella-

Bueno vamos tenten-dijo mientras caminaba-

Ella camino detrás de el, estaba feliz por que neji la había invitado a salir con el aunque eran amigos y salían juntos siempre se emocionaba pues estar con el su corazón latía mas rápido de lo normal.

Llegaron a juego subieron mientras estaban en aquella casita que colgaba de ese juego (no se como describirlo) se sentaron de frente. Neji estaba nervioso pero sabia que ese era el momento.

Tenten…-la llamo, la chica subió su vista para luego abrir bien los ojos pues neji había colocado sus labios en los de ella rozándolos y luego separándose y mirándola- con el beso que te di quiero que sepas que…te quiero…hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo…y me gustaría que fuéramos mas que amigos…

La chica estaba mas que sorprendida no sabia que decir…se sentía en las nubes como si su alrededor hubiera cosas que brillaran y realizaran el momento único, romántico.

Tenten… ¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto neji rezando que dijera que si-

La chica sonrió y asistió- si quiero ser tu novia-dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos-

Los dos chicos se acercaron y se unieron en un beso.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-._**

Naruto se encontraba en su cuarto pensando.

¿Por qué diablos sentí eso?- decía mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a su ventana y miraba la luna- ¿por que me enoje al saber que hinata esta enamorada?, pero ¿Por qué me sentí bien al saber que el no la correspondía?

**_Y aquí les dejo este cap. Espero les guste la verdad estoy tan agradecida que les guste gracias mil gracias._**

**_Antes que vaya perdonen mis errores ortográficos de este cap. Nos vemos en otro cap._**

**_By. Yat_**


	5. Chapter 5

Los rayos del sol entraban por una ventana dándole justamente en el rostro a un rubio quien se levanto con una cara adormilado se froto un poco los ojos con las manos para luego ver la hora, cuando miro bien la hora salió como rayo al baño y luego cambiarse, tomo un tostada y sus cosas salió corriendo pues tenia 10 min. Para llegar a tiempo a la clase que le tocaba.

Naruto corría a toda velocidad aunque trato de llegar a tiempo no fue posible llego 5 min. Tarde mientras corría para ir al salón se detuvo en seco pues había visto aun chica de cabellos largos azulado quien caminaba con un chico de cabello castaños.

Naruto quien no le gusto la escena camino rápido cuando los había pasado voltio a mirarla la chica sin entender el motivo de esa mirada solo puedo verlo.

Kiba-kun ¿Qué tendrá naruto?-dijo hinata con una muy notable preocupación-

Hinata eres muy obvia- dijo Kiba para luego reír-

Hinata se sonrojo.

Naruto quien estaba por entrar miro como Kiba se reía y hinata se sonrojaba y eso lo molesto.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

La hora de receso llego y hinata se encontraba con sus amigas hablando y justo enfrente de ellos estaba naruto y sus amigos.

Mientras que hinata hablaba y naruto la observaba alguien se acerco.

Hola chicas- decía la voz-

Hola Kiba- decían todas y hinata pero con kun-

¿Pasa algo?- dijo tenten quien lo miraba sin entender su presencia-

A bueno verán…necesito hablar a solas con hinata- decía mientras sonreía nerviosos-

A ok- dijeron todas-

Nos vemos en el salón hinata- dijo temari-

Naruto quien veía la escena solo puedo ver molesto, pero que lo molesto más es que Kiba le tomara la mano a hinata y la llevara corriendo. Naruto molesto se levanto, sus amigos se habían dado cuenta que naruto estaba molesto pues en toda la platica estaba perdido observando a la joven de ojos perla pero al verlo levantarse de esa manera solo pudieron pensar que estaba celoso.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Shikamaru caminaba por los pasillos de aquella gran escuela, pues venia de la sala de profesores, mientras caminaba choco con una chica de cabellos rubios con cuatro coletas.

Se miraron después de haber chocado pero sus miradas no se separaban los ojos de ella estaban mirando fijamente los ojos de el, cuando lo estaba mirando el tiempo parecía haber sido detenido, mientras que shikamaru la miraba para el era como ver un ángel caído del cielo, los dos estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos los dos se conocían eran compañeros pero era la primera ves que se dirigían una mirada.

Los dos voltearon y siguieron en su camino pero al momento de voltearse los dos sonrieron quienes vieron aquella sonrisa.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Naruto caminaba por la parte trasera de la escuela sumergido en sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué razón estaba con Kiba?...no es que me moleste el es mi amigo y ella una buena amiga…pero ¿Por qué reía así?... ¿por que se la llevo de la mano?... ¿por que se sonrojaba?... ¿por que estoy pensando esto?- pensaba mientras se tomaba el cabello y miraba el cielo-

Pero mientras miraba el cielo salió de sus pensamientos pues escucho una canción muy linda, movida y romántica sin entender se dirigió a donde provenía el sonido, se asomo por aquella ventana de aquel salón miro y sus ojos se abrieron a no mas pues lo que veía lo había cautivado pero ala vez molestado.

Pues lo que veía era una chica de cabellos largos con rasgos finos bailar con aquel chico de cabellos castaños.

Es hermosa incluso bailando…pero ¿Por qué rayos con el?- pensaba naruto mientras sus ojos miraban entre un brillo y enojo sus mejillas se tornaron de rojo carmesí-

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Las horas habían pasado tan rápido pero para aquellos alumnos era una tortura justamente cuando tocaron todos como rayos salieron corriendo y como no si era fin de semana mientras que un rubio llegaba al salón apenas a tomar sus cosas, hinata quien se encontraba todavía en el salón se acerco hacia el.

Naruto-kun po…po…podría ha…hablar contigo- decía hinata sonrojada y con un nerviosismo-

Claro...hinata-decía naruto serio pues aun no se le quitaba el enojo-

Bue...bueno me pregunto si… ¿estas molesto conmigo o con algo?- dijo hinat mientras bajaba su mirada-

¿Eh? Claro que no estoy molesto contigo…es solo que hoy no fue mi día- dijo naruto mientras la observaba muy bien-

Ah…ya…-decía hinata que fue interrumpida por naruto-

Hinata quisieras salir mañana conmigo- decía naruto mientras sonreía y saber por que rogaba en su interior para que aceptara-

La chica lo miro un poco sorprendida pues habían salido en los días de escuela pero jamás un sábado o un domingo.

Si- dijo hinata sonriendo y con un sonrojo-

Naruto al ver esa sonrisa se sonrojo y rápidamente tomo su mochila.

Te acompaño a tu casa- dijo naruto mientras miraba el pizarrón-

**_Aquí les dejo este cap. Espero les guste les pido disculpas por no subir se me habían ido las ideas y me vinieron otras que no tenían nada que ver con este fic ni con el de fairy tail, quería escribir ayer pero tenia que preparar mi material para exponer._**

**_Espero les guste perdonen mis errores de ortografía y coherencia, como ven en algunos cap. Han salido otras parejas estaba pensando hacer mas protagonismo para esas parejas pero claro me gustaría saber._**

**_By. Yat luna_**


End file.
